The Experiment
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: Yogfic! Future Fic! Lalna has been trying for months to create a perfect clone. However, gaining this type of responsibility wasn't on the top of his To-Do list, but this... could work out... (Takes place in the 'Nightmares' universe)


_**This takes place in the Nightmares universe.  
**_

_**I feel like I need to say that these are FICTIONAL CHARACTERS at the start of every story/oneshot. Sorry if it's annoying :P**_

_**EDIT: I went back through and fixed some things, like fixing grammer mistakes, etc.**_

* * *

The blonde scientist glanced at the charts once again. _All seems good… _He checked the settings on the machine. Triple checking everything over, just to make sure the experiment didn't go wrong, he grinned. _It should work._

Lalna pricked the tip of his finger and let a drip of his blood drop into a clear vial. Sticking the vial into a compartment in the machine, he pulled his goggles over his face.

He put his hand over the switch and paused dramatically for his own enjoyment. _Here goes nothing…_ Pulling the switch caused a bright, blinding light to explode from the small capsule attached to the machine.

When it ended, he pulled back his goggles and rushed over to the capsule. Opening it revealed something that didn't even come close to resembling what he'd wanted.

Something that looked far from human slept in the tube of glass, deformities covered the poor things body. Luckily Lalna has a strong stomach…

"Poor little guy." He sighed. _Another experiment gone wrong…_

The being opened it's eyes and stared up at him. Lalna didn't have time to even blink before it jumped for his face. It scratched, bit, and pulled his hair, causing him to lose his balance. Smacking into the wall, Lalna could have sworn he saw stars.

The thing didn't let up on it's attacks. Lalna tried to reach to his sword, hoping to end this and move on. However the experiment caused him to trip and fall onto the machine. Pulling the switch, he landed next to the capsule as light flashed from it.

He let out a cry of pain as the light hit his exposed eye, seeing as the experiment was covering the other one. Lalna's hand flew up to cover his throbbing left eye.

As he was about to punch the experiment off, it fell on it's own. He stared down at the thing as it dissolved in a bubbly mess of green. Panting he tried to open his left eye, which proved difficult.

_That's weird… _He could feel his eye was open, even though it burned and throbbed horribly, yet all he could see was blackness coming from that side of his vision.

Blinking a few times his breath caught in his throat. _Surely not. No. There's no way I'm... blind. Is there? _Lalna tried in vein to convince himself, even though he already knew the answer.

_At least I'm not totally blind. _He thought, trying to stay positive. Looking around his trashed lab he groaned.

"I need a break."

-SSW-

Roughly a month later, something late summer, Lalna sighed as he paced his lab.

"I just don't see what's wrong." He growled in frustration.

"You're the scientist, not me. I'm only a Shinigami." Ridgedog put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lalna sighed. "I wonder what I could do differently, I've tried just about everything I could think of to make my clone work."

"Wait, you say that it always ends up dissolving, right?" Ridgedog asked after a minute of thought, continuing when he received a nod from Lalna. "What if the clone isn't stable enough?"

"That's it!" Lalna cried, stopping his pacing. "In order to make a human from science, you copy what happens naturally as best you can." He rambled on, mostly to himself.

"Copy from nature?" Ridgedog asked, but the question went unnoticed by the scientist.

Lalna scribbled down a few notes on his clipboard. "23 Chromosomes from two separate beings." He mumbled as he wrote.

"I need a sample of someone else's DNA." Lalna said looking up at Ridgedog. "Would you mind? Only for science or course."

"Me?" Ridgedog blinked in surprise. "I guess…"

"It's not what you think, Ridge. I only need a small amount of DNA to stabilize the clone-"

"But wouldn't that make it not your clone?" Ridgedog interrupted.

"Well… No, I guess not. But the point remains the same." Lalna replied. "But after that you can go home and forget this ever happened."

Ridgedog glanced at the machine. "Fine." He didn't want the blonde scientist to catch the small blush that had reached his cheeks.

Lalna pricked his finger, repeating what had happened the day that he became half-blind, and held out the vial to Ridgedog. The Death God took the vial and pulled out a small knife.

"You sure you-" Lalna began when he saw Ridgedog grab the sharp blade.

"It's fine." Ridgedog cut him off, giving the tip of his finger a small cut, and dripped some of his blood into the vial. "Here." He muttered, handing it back to Lalna and standing up.

"I'd better be off now." He sighed, and flew out of the castle before Lalna could say goodbye.

_Okay then… _Lalna stood there before turning back around to the machine. He inserted the vial of blood into the machine before pulling down his goggles.

Checking that the machine was ready, he rested his hand on the switch. _Here it goes…_ He pulled the switch down and watched as the chamber was flooded with light once more.

When the light subsided he ran over to the glass container. Opening it he let out a breath he never knew he'd been holding. Inside was a boy, maybe a couple years of age, who looked almost exactly like him. He saw a few features from Ridgedog however, such as the shape of the nose and chin.

"It worked…" He breathed, pulling off his lab coat and covering the sleeping toddler.

Lalna reached down and picked up the boy, holding him to his chest. He was still filled with shock that it'd actually _worked_. Feeling the toddler's gentle breathing as he slept, he suddenly felt very attached to his clone. _No… Not clone. Son, perhaps? Yeah… That fits._

With a goofy grin on his face he looked down at the child. "My son… Jayden." He hugged Jayden close.

The blonde child yawned and stretched his arms around Lalna's neck almost like a hug.

"Let's go get you some clothes, buddy." He whispered, walking out of the lab.


End file.
